Cali
Cali is the mechanically augmented lieutenant of the Motor City Bangers in . He appears in Deus Ex: Black Light. Biography After the Aug Incident, the Motor City Bangers expanded their territory in the ensuing chaos, taking control of a sizable part of downtown Detroit that had once been Derelict Row Ballers territory. With the fall of Sarif Industries after the Aug Incident, Francis Pritchard resignedDeus Ex: Black Light, pg. 76. from the corporation, returning to black-hat hacking to make a living, and he needed a new location to work from, that being the Rialto Theater in Derelict Row. In order to become a "tenant" in this new MCB territory, Pritchard made a deal with Magnet, the leader of the gang, in which Magnet would permit Pritchard to reside at the Rialto in exchange for Pritchard making augmentations untraceable by the police. According to Pritchard, Magnet's gang provides a "violent order" for downtown Detroit. Cali is Magnet's lieutenant and when Pritchard brings Adam Jensen and Harrison Stacker, nicknamed Stacks, to the Rialto, Cali is there to intercept them in order to shake Pritchard down for protection. Cali issues Magnet's demand for more work from Pritchard in spite of Pritchard being "paid up" with the MCBs. Cali is quickly dissuaded when Jensen and Stacks intimidate him and the other MCBs but promises that Magnet will return wanting the work done. Jensen, Pritchard, and Stacks soon discover that the MCBs have been looting mil-spec augmentations from the Sarif Manufacturing Plant at Milwaukee Junction. When Jensen and Stacks arrive at the plant to stop the theft they find Magnet and Cali in the midst of coordinating the activity. Jensen suspects that Magnet is working for someone else, given that trafficking of military grade augmentations would be beyond the ambitions of a street gang and that Magnet is communicating with someone via infolink. When Jensen and Stacks reach a cold storage room full of hanging augmented limbs, resembling a meat locker, Stacks loses control at the sight and becomes enraged, alerting the MCBs patrolling the area. A battle ensues in which the MCBs are killed but Stacks sustains a mortal wound. Restored to his senses, Stacks sacrifices himself to trigger the remote detonator to destroy the plant, giving Jensen a chance to escape and pursue the fleeing Magnet and his remaining gang. When Jensen catches up to Magnet and Cali, Magnet escapes, leaving Cali to face Jensen alone. Furious after Stacks' death, Jensen exacts punishment upon Cali, destroying Cali's lower legs with gunfire. He questions Cali about Magnet's whereabouts and then leaves the man to crawl to safety. Cali appears again when Jensen questions Henry Kellman at Spector's Tavern days later, now sporting new augmented legs to replace his destroyed organic legs. Cali and his team have been sent to execute Kellman before he can reveal information about the Sarif Industries thefts and they unleash gunfire in the bar, killing staff and patrons alike. Cali also attempts to avenge himself on Jensen by killing him. Jensen overtakes the man and drags him outside to question him about the call Kellman received from Don Wilder about the thefts before he was killed. Jensen does so by severing Cali's augmented limbs, leaving him helpless. However, Cali balks at revealing anything until Jensen threatens him with his nanoblade, finally giving Jensen Wilder's address in the Ravendale district. Jensen leaves Cali in the alleyway, giving him "the same chance they gave Stacks." It is revealed later in Magnet's narration that Cali did in fact survive to be arrested and has turned on the gang while in custody.Deus Ex: Black Light, pg. 224. The fact that Cali is Magnet's younger cousin whom he had looked out for makes the betrayal all the more cutting. Magnet, the MCBs, and Wilder are later revealed to be working for Jenna Thorne, an Illuminati agent tasked with extracting the Sarif augmentations for operations in Europe. Thorne disapproves of Wilder's decision to send Cali and the gangsters to take out Kellman, which in her view needlessly complicated matters, and kills Wilder after a brief argument. Later, Magnet is at the airport to hand the augmentations off to the arms dealer Sheppard, who is to airlift the augmentations out of Detroit. However, as a result of Jensen's interference, the airlift fails and Magnet is killed on the scene. With Magnet and many of the MCBs dead, and others such as Cali in custody, Pritchard speculates that downtown Detroit will be less stable due to the weakening of the MCBs Augmentations Cali has extensive augmentations, having all four limbs eventually replaced as well as having one ear removed and the lobe replaced with the grille of a surplus military aural augmentation. In spite of his familiarity with augmentations, after he receives his new legs he believes he will be able to use them normally immediately, even though that is only possible after long-term physical rehabilitation.Deus Ex: Black Light, pg. 196. References Category:Deus Ex: Black Light characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters